Tetangga Sebelah
by ATMKyuubiFox
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Aomine dan Kagami yang bertetanggaan dengan komunikasi yang awkwar, namun beberapa hal yang terjadi membuat mereka berteman baik. [NO YAOI NO PAIRING/ tapi bromance eaak!] Dibuat sbg kesenangan Kyuu semata karena baru saja menonton drakor berjudul "The boy next door" yg agak ambigay [SLOW UPDATE JALAN NINJAKU] (Chap 4 Update)
1. Chapter 1

_** Judul : Tetangga Sebelah**_

_**Chapter : 1**_

_**Genre : Romance, humor, OOC, parody, dan segala tetekbengeknya.**_

_**Disclaimer : Om Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Pairing : NO PAIRING**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Ini hanyalah fict gabut Kyuu di bulan puasa 2019.. :v please, jgn nagih chapter fict yg lain, otak kyuu gak ada ide sama sekali.. :'v**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Itu Gak Bisa Disebut Sebuah Ciuman**_

Siang hari yang cerah di sebuah bangunan apartement sederhana, terdapat kedua pemuda yang memiliki perawakan yang hampir mirip, baru saja keluar dari kamar apartement-nya. Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan sebentar, raut wajah mereka terkejut.

Mereka melihat baju yang mereka kenakan, kemeja hitam-putih yang mereka kenakan benar-benar sangat mirip. Oh tidak bahkan mereknya juga sama, kemungkinan juga dibeli di toko yang sama. Sungguh kebetulan yang ironis sekali. Mereka berdua masuk kembali ke dalam apartementnya.

Di dalam kamar bernomorkan 302 itu dengan nama yang tertera Aomine Daiki di samping temboknya, pemuda _kelling_ itu langsung membuka kemeja hitam-putih yang dia kenakan dan menggantinya dengan switer biru tua. Sempat dia berpikir dalam benaknya-

_Lho? Kenapa aku yang ganti baju ya? Ah sudahlah!_ Pikir Aomine.

Di dalam kamar bernomorkan 301 juga dengan nama yang tertera Kagami Taiga di samping temboknya, pemuda beralis cabang itu juga mulai membuka kemeja hitam-putih yang dia pakai. Namun, baru membuka dua kancing bagian atas dia tersadar-

_Tunggu? Kalau aku juga ganti malah tambah memalukan! _Pikirnya yang kembali mengancing bajunya seperti semula.

Tak berapa lama mereka berdua keluar dari kamar sepetak yang sudah tertata _living-diving-kitchen_ itu. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan canggung, lalu di dalam hati mereka saling mengatakan.

_Chikuso! _Ucap mereka berbarengan di dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, sekarang Aomine dan Kagami berada di posisi yang cukup aneh. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka mereka keluar dari apartement untuk melakukan kegiatan yang sama yaitu merokok. Aomine dan Kagami mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dan meletakkannya di balkon depan kamar mereka.

Wajah mereka terkejut lagi begitu mengetahui merek rokok yang mereka hisap itu sama, _clas mild_. Mereka hanya terdiam saja namun dalam hati sama-sama mengucapkan-

_Ah, kampret.. _setelah itu mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya.

Aomine menyalakan pemantik api dan mengarahkan pada rokok yang sudah bersedia di mulutnya. Sementara Kagami lagi sibuk mencari korek di setiap kantong baju dan celananya. Aomine menyadari gerak-gerik Kagami yang lupa membawa korek, akhirnya Aomine menawarkan koreknya pada Kagami.

"Oh, _arigatou_.." ucap Kagami yang menerima korek dari Aomine dan memantik korek dan mengarahkan apinya pada sebatang rokok di mulutnya.

Begitu rokoknya mulai menyala, Kagami meletakkan korek pada balkon yang sudah tersedia kaleng bekas sebagai asbak. Mereka merokok dalam diam, mereka memasuki situasi yang sangat canggung. Merasa gerah dengan situasi canggung itu, Kagami memulai sebuah obrolan.

"Hey, kau.. yang tinggal di kamar 302 itu, 'kan?" Tanya Kagami pada Aomine.

"Hmm, ya.." hanya itu tanggapan Aomine.

"Kau mahasiswa Teiko juga, 'kan? Berapa umurmu?" Meski mendengar tanggapan yang tidak respontif, Kagami tetap berusaha mengajak Aomine mengobrol.

"Aku 25.." Ucap Aomine.

Mendengar umur tetangganya sebaya Kagami jadi girang sendiri, "Benarkah? Aku juga 25!" Ucap Kagami antusias yang bikin Aomine _ilfeel _dan menatapnya aneh.

Kagami menyadari itu, senyumannya sirna. Menatap ke pemandangan kota di depannya yang terlihat karena Kagami berada di lantai tiga apartementnya. Kagami kembali terdiam dalam hatinya dia mengutuk dirinya yang tiba-tiba jadi girang.

_Aah~ canggungnya.. _Kagami berkilah dalam hati kecilnya.

_Kenapa dia ngajak aku ngomong?_ Lalu yang ini Aomine yang merasa syok karena diajak bicara oleh tetangga yang baru dikenalnya, bahkan dia keringat dingin oy.

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau lain waktu kita pergi minum?" Ajak Kagami yang gak tahu harus ngapain.

"Boleh juga tuh lain kali.." jawab Aomine yang gak tahu mau jawab apa.

Suasana kembali canggung, Aomine dan Kagami hanya menghisap rokok mereka dalam nuansa hati yang berteriak untuk menghentikan waktu.

Perlu satu hal yang kalian tahu. Sebelumnya Aomine bukanlah perokok namun stress yang melanda datang begitu dia putus dengan pacarnya karena _khilaf_ ke lain hati. Begitupun dengan Kagami yang sebelumnya juga pemuda sehat anti merokok dan rajin olahraga, namun stress juga melandanya setelah dia ditolak cewek yang di taksirnya.

Mereka masih terdiam, sampai alarm jam di hp Kagami berdering.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi _baito_, _jaa naa_.." ucap Kagami yang pergi menuju tangga di ujung koridor apartement.

"Oh ya hati-hati.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan yang canggung itu, mereka jadi sering bertemu untuk merokok bareng di balkon depan kamar apartement mereka. Beberapa kali mereka janjian untuk minum bersama dalam setiap pertemuan tersebut.

Entah kapan pergi minum bersama itu terwujud, nyatanya mereka menjadikan janji itu sebagai basa-basi saja.

Dan sekarang adalah hari kelimabelas dalam pertemuan mereka, karena janji tak jelas itu membuat mereka berakhir di sebuah kedai_ minum-minum_, yang tak jauh dari apartement mereka. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan meja kecil di tengahnya dengan pemanggang yang menyala untuk membakar _yakiniku _dan juga segelas bir yang mereka pesan.

Mereka hanya melihat daging _yakiniku_, yang mendesis karena terbakar. Sejak tadi sama sekali tak ada percakapan, hanya sebatas menunggu daging _yakiniku_ untuk dimakan. Sayangnya, dagingnya masih mentah untuk dimakan.

_Aku ingin pulang~ _teriak batin Aomine yang tak tahan dalam situasi yang menyakitkan ini.

_Kenapa dagingnya gak mateng-mateng?_ Ini Kagami yang frustasi karena tak melakukan apapun dalam situasi ini, setidaknya dia ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada daging yang matang.

"Oh iya, omong-omong kau jurusan apa?" Tanya Kagami memulai pembicaraan menatap Aomine.

"Aku jurusan animasi. Bagaimana denganmu?" Aomine balik bertanya kalau dipikir-pikir mereka memang tidak pernah membicarakan kehidupan selama pertemuan yang bisa dibilang kebetulan yang langka itu.

"Oh aku.. jurusan game. Hm.. apa kau pernah nonton Naruto? Itu sangat menarik, ku dengar sekarang sudah ada versi _next generation_nya.." ucap Kagami yang membahas Naruto karena pikirnya itu anime yang paling _booming_ untuk dibahas dengan anak jurusan animasi.

"Aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu menyukai animasi atau anime apapun.." ucap Aomine jujur kalau dia selama ini kuliah jurusan animasi tanpa tujuan.

_Terus lu ngapain masuk jurusan animasi?!_ Jerit batin Kagami yang merasa kesal.

"Apa kau pernah main _vegas crime simulator_? Itu sangat seru!" Tanya Aomine pada Kagami, jika Kagami jurusan game akan sangat menyenangkan jika mereka bisa bermain game bersama karena Aomine sendiri seorang _gamers_.

"Ah tidak, aku tidak terlalu bagus main game.." ucap Kagami jujur tanpa sadar juga mengungkapkan bahwa dia kuliah tanpa tujuan.

_Lalu buat apa lu masuk jurusan game?!_ Kali ini Aomine yang dibikin kesal.

"Benar juga, kalau diingat kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Aomine Daiki, kau bisa memanggilku Aomine.." ucap Aomine memperkenalkan dirinya.

_Jadi namanya Aomine ya.._ batin Kagami melihat serius Aomine.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Oh namaku Kagami Taiga.." Jawab Kagami ikut berkenalan.

Karena suasana yang ramai di kedai membuatnya tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas, Aomine memastikan, "Hn? Kagami taichan?"

"Taiga" ucap Kagami dengan penekanan dan tatapan yang tajam karena namanya baru saja ternistakan sebagai sate ayam.

"Oh.." hanya itu tanggapan Aomine yang merasa tak enak karena menistakan nama tetangganya.

Kemudian suasana kembali canggung, Aomine dan Kagami hanya meminum bir mereka dalam diam karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pembicaraan mereka terputus karena berbedaan yang signifikan.

_Siapapun tolong gw!_ Jerit mereka di dalam hati.

"Uh? Dai-_chan_?" Panggilan seseorang mengintrupsi Aomine yang menoleh pada asal suara.

"Satsuki?" Tanya Aomine begitu melihat gadis _pinky_ di depannya, dalam hatinya dia menjerit pada gadis itu untuk mengeluarkannya dari situasi canggung ini.

"Momoi?" Tanya Kagami juga begitu melihat gadis _pinky_ ini, sepertinya mereka juga sudah saling kenal.

"Kagamin? Kau juga di sini?" Momoi terkejut melihat Kagami dan Aomine bersama, dia baru tahu kalau mereka saling kenal.

"Kagamin?" Tanya Aomine yang bingung karena teman perempuan sejak kecilnya itu mengenal Kagami.

"Yah, kita teman sekelas di matkul umum.. gitu dah.." jelas Kagami pada Aomine.

"Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa bersama?" Tanya Momoi pada kedua pemuda itu, merasa tak menyangka bahwa dua pemuda yang dia kenal ternyata saling mengenal.

Aomine dan Kagami bagai tertangkap basah berbuat keji malah bingung menjelaskan dan malah tergagap, Momoi jadi bingung juga dengan tingkah mereka berdua.

"Yah, itu kau tahu? Kami tetanggaan.." ucap Aomine.

"..jadi karena itu kami minum bersama" lanjut Kagami juga.

"Oh begitu.." ucap Momoi.

Lalu mereka bertiga terdiam, Aomine dan Kagami langsung mengambil bangku ke mejanya. Kagami menunjuk bangku itu mempersilakan Momoi untuk duduk.

"Momoi, silahkan kalau kau mau ikut minum bersama kami.." tawar Kagami.

"Iya, nanti biar aku yang bayar.." tawar Aomine.

Momoi mengibas kedua tangannya pertanda tidak perlu, "Tidak usah, sebenarnya aku datang dengan teman.. Mereka sedang di toilet sekarang.."

"O.. Oh.." lirih Aomine dan Kagami kecewa.

_Kenapa mereka terlihat kecewa?! _Momoi _jawdrop_ melihat reaksi kedua teman prianya itu.

"Momo-_chan_! Ayo ke sini~" panggil sekelompok cewek-cewek dari meja paling ujung, yang merupakan teman Momoi.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" Ucap Momoi, "Sudah dulu ya.." salam Momoi pada kedua teman prianya dan hendak pergi menuju teman-temannya.

"_MATTE_...!" Aomine dan Kagami berteriak ke arah Momoi dengan tangan yang terangkat seakan menghentikan Momoi pergi.

Mendengar itu Momoi jadi bingung harus bagaimana, sebenarnya Momoi sudah menyadari kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua. Namun, suasana canggung di antara kedua pemuda itu juga membuat Momoi tak nyaman. Akhirnya, Momoi memilih meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju teman-temannya.

_Tunggu, setidaknya ajak aku juga..!_ Jerit batin Aomine dan Kagami.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan _yakiniku _dan minuman mereka. Aomine dan Kagami memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Mereka keluar berbarengan dari pintu kedai setelah membayar pesanan mereka di kasir. Di depan pintu kedai, Aomine melambaikan tangannya pada Kagami.

"Oke, _jaa naa_.." ucap Aomine yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"Tunggu, kita tetangga.." perkataan Kagami menyadarkan Aomine bahwa mereka bertetangga.

"Oh benar juga.. itu berarti kita pulang bersama, 'ya?" Aomine berkilah dengan pasrah.

"Mungkin begitu.." ucap Kagami yang gak tahu mau bilang apa.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan pulang bersama dengan suasana _awkwar_ yang tak menyamankan hati. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju jalan setapak di atas. Kemudian mereka akan langsung sampai di depan bangunan apartement mereka. Yang jaraknya 6 meter dari samping tangga itu.

Saat menaiki tangga tiba-tiba kembang api menyala di langit malam, perhatikan Aomine dan Kagami teralihkan pada kembang api tersebut. Mereka takjub dengan mulut menganga.

"Wah, lihat ada kembang api!" Heboh Kagami.

"Apa sekitar sini sedang ada _matsuri_ ?" Tanya Aomine.

Debu dari kembang api itu melayang ke bawah, lalu tiba-tiba mata Aomine kelilipan berkat debu itu. Aomine mengucek matanya yang gatal-gatal perih.

"Aw, mataku kelilipan.." ucap Aomine yang mendapat perhatian Kagami.

"Benarkah? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kagami memastikan keadaan Aomine.

"Maaf, bisa kau tiup mataku?" Aomine meminta tolong pada Kagami.

"Oh baiklah.." Kagami mendekat pada Aomine dan menyentuh wajah Aomine dengan kedua tangannya membantu membuka mata Aomine agar terbuka untuk ditiup.

Aomine menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan bahu Kagami yang berada di depannya. Karena posisinya kali ini Aomine berada di tangga yang lebih tinggi dari Kagami sehingga membuatnya menunduk. Kagami kemudian meniup mata Aomine.

Namun, sangat disayangkan hal itu berbeda dipandangan oranglain yang berada di atas bangunan apartement tempat mereka tinggal, ketika melihat mereka dalam posisi meniup mata kelilipan itu, karena malah terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercumbu.

Aida Riko yang tinggal di kamar 303 tercengang melihat adegan tersebut dari jendela, malah memotretnya dengan hp lalu tertawa nista. Di sebelahnya kamar 304 terdapat seorang bule yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan jijik, namanya Nash Gold Jr.

"Dunia ini memang berisi orang gila.." ucap Nash menggeleng kepala akan kelaknatan manusia lalu menutup jendela.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh Aomine dan Kagami bertepatan dengan itu, seorang gadis _pinky_ terlihat syok melihat mereka sampai menjatuhkan tas yang dia tenteng ditangan.

"A-apa.. yang mereka lakukan di sana..?"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Momoi. Dia kemudian berlari menghindari kedua pemuda itu, padahal sebelumnya dia ingin menyapa mereka tadi karena arah pulang mereka sama.

Kagami melepaskan Aomine setelah selesai meniup matanya yang kelilipan, Aomine terlihat mengedipkan matanya untuk menetralisir.

"Bagaimana? Masih ganjel?" Tanya Kagami.

"Ah tidak, ini jauh lebih baik.. _Arigatou_.." ucap Aomine berterima kasih pada Kagami.

"Oh tentu saja.."

Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka lagi tanpa mengetahui kesalahpahaman orang lain mengenai hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Haloha! Kembali lagi membawa cerita baru di bulan puasa ini! Semoga berkah! :v**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Judul : Tetangga Sebelah**_

_**Chapter : 2**_

_**Genre : Romance, humor, OOC, parody, dan segala tetekbengeknya.**_

_**Disclaimer : Om Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Pairing : NO PAIRING**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Ini hanyalah fict gabut Kyuu di bulan puasa 2019.. :v please, jgn nagih chapter fict yg lain, otak kyuu gak ada ide sama sekali.. :'v**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terjebak di Toilet Itu...**_

Aomine Daiki seorang mahasiswa Jurusan animasi sekarang sedang berada di ruang karaoke karena ajakan teman kampusnya. Aomine yang sudah lelah akibat aktifitas kampus dan hal lainnya ingin sekali cepat pulang dari tempat tersebut. Aomine berharap ada salah seorang yang izin pulang duluan biar bisa ngelatah, tapi sayangnya tidak ada.

_Kaeritai~_

Di benak Aomine sudah terbayangkan kasur empuk, playstation, cemilan yang menemani hari libur natal besok. Aomine tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hari dimana dia bisa nyantai tanpa memikirkan kehidupan sosial dan belajar. Salah seorang cewek berbadan bohay yang agak mabuk merangkul lengan Aomine.

Cewek itu sudah terkenal naksir padanya, Aomine tahu itu. Namun, Aomine masih belum bisa _move on_ dari mantan yang masih membayang-bayangi kehidupan suramnya. Meskipun hubungan yang kandas itu salah Aomine yang iseng selingkuh karena _khilaf_.

Tapi, Aomine sebenarnya iseng doang, gak niat selingkuh. Mau alasan kayak gimanapun, cowok brengsek tetap saja brengsek. Aomine mah nyadar kok dia brengsek.

Hanya saja, kalau soal urusan hati Aomine cuma terpaku sama satu cewek yaitu _mantan_nya, yang malah mungkin udah _move on_ dari Aomine dan udah punya cowok yang lebih ganteng dari Aomine. Hati Aomine _cedih_ begitu tahu sang mantan sudah _move on_ darinya. Kemaren malam, Aomine baru saja menyesali itu.

"Aomine-_kun_, bagaimana kalau malam natal besok kita berkencan?" Ajak cewek yang masih merangkul lengan Aomine itu, cewek itu bernama Marika.

"Ah _gomen_, aku tak bisa. Besok aku sudah punya acara dengan adik laki-lakiku" ucap Aomine _ngibul_, boro-boro punya adik, orang dia saja anak tunggal.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu~" ucap Marika _manjah_.

_Apa-apaan cewek ini?! Jangan mengganggu waktu liburku untuk bersantai! _Aomine berkilah dalam hati.

Salah seorang di sana ada yang mengintrupsi untuk pulang duluan, Aomine yang melihat celah tersebut langsung _ngelatah_ dan ikutan kalau dia ada urusan buat pulang duluan. Akhirnya Aomine berhasil bebas dari kekangan teman kampusnya buat main lebih lama. Mereka gak tau sih Aomine lagi galau mengenang mantan.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, dimana semua orang merayakan hari natal yang indah. Aomine yang jomblo cuma di dalam apartementnya meratapi nasib sebagai jomblo gak ada acara dengan bermain _game_ di _playstation_nya. Aomine mengutak-mengutik _stick_ PSnya dan fokus pada game, sesekali sebelah tangannya mengambil ketipik kentang untuk memakannya.

Saat Aomine udah _pw_, panggilan alam datang. Sungguh merepotkan, Aomine harus mem_-pause_ gamenya dan pergi ke toilet. Aomine berpikir seandainya saja dia bisa memakai selang untuk menyalurkan hasratnya itu sehingga tak usah repot-repot ke toilet. Lupakan pikiran absurd Aomine, yang penting sekarang dia harus menurut pada panggilan alam dulu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Aomine selesai menyalurkan hasratnya, dia kembali menutup resleting celananya. Dia berbalik untuk keluar, tangannya meraih kenop pintu toilet. Dia memutar kenop pintunya namun kenopnya terlalu keras untuk diputar sehingga pintu itu tak ingin terbuka.

Bagai tersambar petir Aomine jadi panik sendiri, dan terus memaksa pintu itu agar terbuka. Percuma saja. Akhirnya Aomine memilih tindakan alternatif yaitu, berteriak meminta pertolongan.

"_Dareka! Tasuketekure!_ Siapapun yang mendengar ini bantu akuu! Tolong! _Tasukete! Dowajuseyo! Bang wo! Help me!_ _Hilf mir! Aiutami! Aidez moi! Ajude-me! Bantu enyong!_" Teriak Aomine meminta pertolongan dengan berbagai bahasa, bahkan sampai bahasa Jawa. Sungguh luar biasa.

Kagami yang lagi enak-enak nonton drama Amerika merasa terusik, soalnya kamar dia kan sebelahan dengan kamar Aomine. Terdengar jelaslah olehnya suara Aomine yang meminta pertolongan namun terkesan mengganggu ketentraman rukun tetangga.

Kagami masuk ke dalam toilet di kamarnya, karena toilet mereka memang terhubung hanya berbatas tembok. Dan kaca jendela kecil yang berada di ujung atas sana sebagai ventilasi.

"Berisik oy! Memangnya ada apa?" Ucap Kagami dari balik tembok itu yang membuat Aomine berharap itu adalah secercah harapan.

Aomine langsung nemplok di tembok lalu menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa terkunci di dalam toilet.

"Aku terkunci di toilet, sepertinya ada yang rusak di pintu toiletku. Bisa kau bantu aku keluar dari sini? Tolonglah!" Jelas Aomine memohon bantuan pada Kagami.

"Benarkah? Itu gawat sekali. Baiklah, aku akan bilang pada bapak apartementnya.. kau tunggu saja.." balas Kagami yang akan meminta bantuan pada pemilik apartement. Aomine bernafas lega mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, tolonglah!" Ucap Aomine.

Kagami berbalik untuk keluar dari toilet, tangannya meraih kenop pintu toilet lalu memutarnya. Namun-kenopnya tiba-tiba terlepas dari pintunya.

_Eh?_ Kagami jadi _jawdrop_.

Tubuhnya ikut bergetar menahan diri dari kebodohannya sambil menatap kenop yang dia pegang di tangannya. Lebih tepatnya kenopnya patah.

"AAAAAHHHKK!" teriak Kagami ikutan panik, teriaknya yang menggelegar itu tentu saja terdengar oleh Aomine yang lagi duduk meringkuk di pojok toilet.

Aomine langsung bangkit dan nemplok lagi di tembok.

"Ada apa?! _Otonari-san_?!" Tanya Aomine panik dengan apa yang terjadi dengan tetangganya.

Kagami terduduk di kloset sambil menunduk lemas dan menjelaskan situasinya pada Aomine, "Kenop pintuku lepas, aku juga terkunci di sini.." mendengar itu Aomine pun ikut terduduk lemas di klosetnya dengan aura kesuraman.

Waktu terus bergulir cukup lama hingga jam 7 malam, Aomine yang lapar karena belom makan nasi dari pagi sudah lemas sampai bersender di tembok toiletnya dengan wajah kusut. Perutnya beberapa kali berbunyi minta diisi.

"Hah.. apa kita akan seperti ini selamanya?" Itu pertanyaan Aomine yang merasa pasrah akan kematiannya yang akan segera tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin akan ada seseorang yang menyadarinya?" Harap Kagami membalas pertanyaan Aomine dengan sebuah kemungkinan.

_**Kruuuucuuk~**_

Perut Kagami mulai berbunyi juga minta di isi. Kagami memegang perutnya yang kosong karena belum makan juga.

"Hah.. aku lapar~" gerutu Kagami yang kelaparan.

Aomine yang mendengar juga menanggapi, "Aku juga.."

"Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini untuk membeli makanan di _Maji Burger_, oh, sepertinya akan lezat sekali.." Ucap Kagami yang mengkhayal bertemu mbak-mbak Maji Burger yang melayaninya sambil bertanya mau pesan apa.

"Ah.. aku juga lapar, aku ingin ke _Maji Burger_ juga.. seharusnya aku tadi makan dulu sebelum main game, agar aku tak menyesal meskipun aku akan mati di sini.." curhat Aomine mulai _melow_.

Kagami tersenyum sarkas akan kepasrahan Aomine, "Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja kita akan keluar, aku yakin itu.. dan kita akan memesan banyak _burger_.." ucap Kagami menguatkan tekat Aomine untuk tidak mati begitu saja di toilet, kan gak etis.

Aomine yang lemas tersenyum, "Ah kau benar.. menurutmu _burger_ apa yang paling enak?" Tanya Aomine.

"_Cheese_ _Burger_.. yang baru matang, hangat, dan berasap.. pasti enak sekali~" jawab Kagami yang mengkhayal _cheese burger_ di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih dengan asap panas yang masih mengepul.

"_Ii, nee~ _Aku juga ingin _teriyaki burger_, setidaknya aku ingin memakannya yang banyak, satu saja tak akan cukup untukku.." jawab Aomine yang matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Tentu saja, kita akan membeli 15.. tidak, kita akan membeli paket seember _cheese burger_ dan_ teriyaki burger_.. dan memakannya hingga tak tersisa~ tentu saja, setelah kita keluar dari sini.. ya benarkan? _Otonari-san?_" _Bacot_ Kagami yang di akhiri dengan pertanyaan harapan, namun Kagami tak mendengar jawaban Aomine.

"_Otonari-san?_" Panggil Kagami yang tak mendengar jawaban Aomine, "_Oi, Otonari-san? Kiiteru ka?_" Tanya Kagami lagi untuk memastikan, namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari Aomine.

Kagami terjengit dengan mata melotot karena situasi yang mengkhawatirkan itu, Kagami terbangun dan memukul tembok untuk memanggil Aomine.

"_Oii, daijoubu ka omae? Kotaete yo! Otonari-san!_" Tak ada jawaban sama sekali, Kagami berhenti memukul tembok dan diam beberapa saat berpikir apa yang terjadi pada tetangganya itu.

_Oi oi, Maji ka yo? Shinitai ka omae? Daijoubu da, ore wa omae wo tasukete miseru! _(Oi oi, beneran nih? Kau mau mati? Tak apa, aku pasti akan menolongmu!) Argumen batin Kagami untuk menolong Aomine.

Kagami langsung membuat gerakan siaga untuk mendobrak pintu toiletnya, pandangan tajamnya mengarah pada pintu toilet.

"Hyaaaaaah!" Teriaknya mengumpulkan tekat mendobrak pintu toiletnya. Karena pintu toiletnya berbahan plastik dan tak terlalu keras, Kagami berhasil mendobraknya.

Kagami membiarkan pintu toiletnya terjatuh di lantai, Kagami langsung berlari keluar apartementnya. Dan membuka pintu apartement Aomine yang tidak terkunci. Langsung saja Kagami menuju toilet dimana Aomine berada. Pintunya langsung bisa terbuka begitu kenop diputar dari luar. Sepertinya memang ada masalah dengan kunci pintu toilet itu.

Kagami melihat Aomine yang terduduk di bilik toilet dengan bersandar di dinding dan terlihat mengeluarkan iler di mulutnya sambil mengorok, dengan buku bergambar wanita dewasa memakai bikini yang menutupi wajahnya. Kagami _mangap_ melihat tetangganya ini baik-baik saja sekaligus perempatan mulai muncul karena kesal.

Kagami mengambil semprotan air, lalu menyemprotnya pada Aomine yang sedang tidur dengan penuh dendam. Aomine yang merasakan dinginnya air langsung bangun dengan panik karena mengira kena banjir bandang.

"Ah! Banjir! Banjir!" Teriaknya heboh lalu menengok ke atas, menatap wajah Kagami langsung.

"Yaduh, basah semua dah~ oi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aomine emosi dengan perlakuan Kagami padanya.

"Hah?! _Teme_.. kau tau tidak aku benar-benar khawatir, kupikir kau benaran mati di toilet! Taunya kau enak-enakan tidur, huh?!" Kagami ikutan emosi lalu kembali menyemprot air pada Aomine tepat di wajahnya.

"Oi hentikan itu!" Ucap Aomine melindungi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Lalu untuk apa kau bersikap lemas seperti orang yang sekarat, huh?!" Kagami bertanya lagi lalu berhenti menyemprot air pada Aomine.

Aomine yang basah kuyub malah nyengir kuda, "Ehehehe, maaf, tapi benaran aku sangat lapar sampai ingin mati.. karena lemas aku jadi mengantuk, makanya aku ketiduran wkwk.." mendengarnya Kagami jadi semakin kesal.

"Sia-sia aku peduli padamu!" Ucap Kagami yang keluar dari bilik toilet itu, Aomine mengikuti langkah Kagami di belakang.

"Oi, oi, ayolah~ jangan marah begitu~ ngomong-ngomong, makasih ya sudah bukain pintu toiletku.. aku sangat-akh!" Ucapan Aomine terhenti karena dia tak sengaja terpeleset elap basah yang ada di depan toiletnya.

_**GEDUBRAK! GUDEBRUK!**_

"_Ittee.._" ringis Kagami karena dia juga terjatuh berkat dorongan Aomine, ditambah Aomine juga menindihnya.

"Oh, _gomen_.. aku terpeleset.." ucap Aomine yang berusaha bangkit namun tangannya yang menapaki lantai terpeleset lagi karena sabun cucinya yang tumpah saat dia terjatuh tadi, Aomine sekarang berada di posisi dimana kepalanya terbenam di dekat leher Kagami.

Bersamaan dengan itu di luar ada seorang gadis yang mabuk dan bernyanyi-nyanyi karena _stress_ cintanya ditolak Aomine, gadis itu adalah Marika.

"Aomine-_kun~ _kau menolakku, tapi aku tetap datang ke apartementmu~ ah, pintunya tidak dikunci~ apa kau menungguku~? ayo kita.." Marika langsung terdiam saat masuk ke apartement Aomine yang pintunya masih terbuka, karena melihat Aomine yang menindih Kagami.

Aomine yang mendengar seorang gadis masuk ke apartementnya, langsung bangkit dengan bertumpu pada tangannya. Dan menengok pada Marika dengan tampang polos, begitupula dengan Kagami yang juga menengok ke arah gadis tersebut dengan tampang polos.

"Eh?" Hanya itu tanggapan Aomine dan Kagami yang bingung di tempat.

Wajah Marika membiru melihat hal menjijikan di depannya, dia langsung otomatis mundur ke belakang. Dia menunduk memohon maaf, "_Sumimasen_, anggap saja aku tidak pernah datang.." ucapnya yang langsung menutup pintu apartement Aomine.

"Eh, kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Aomine yang merasa aneh dengan gadis itu karena biasanya selalu _ngintilin_ Aomine.

"Mana ku tahu, yang lebih penting cepat bangun! Kau itu berat!" Omel Kagami yang membuat Aomine bergumam maaf dan bangun dari posisi yang bisa dibilang _ambigay_ tersebut.

Sementara itu, Marika yang sudah keluar dari gedung apartement. Kembali menatap kamar Aomine dari kejauhan dengan wajah merasa jijik, "Jadi itu yang kau maksud janji dengan adik? Sulit dipercaya.." ucapnya bicara sendiri karena telah mengira Aomine mengencani laki-laki.

.

.

.

.

.

Di meja kecil apartement Aomine, sudah tersedia dua ember burger yang masih hangat. Aomine dan Kagami menatap nafsu pada makanan tersebut.

"_Ittadakimasuuuu_~" ucap mereka berbarengan, setelah insiden tadi Aomine mentraktir Kagami burger karena sudah membantunya keluar dari toiletnya.

Mereka memakan dengan lahap burger itu, dengan mulut yang masih berisi makanan Kagami berucap, "Oi, apa tidak apa kau mentraktirku sebanyak ini?"

"Sudah makan saja, ini tanda terima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku.."

"Oh! Kau ini ternyata baik juga ya, tidak seperti tampangmu.."

"Hah?!"

"Baiklah, aku akan memakannya sampai habis"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Waaai, chapter 2 akhirnya! Padahal Kyuu udah janji seminggu sekali ya?**_

_**Gomen nee :p**_

_**Soalnya tiba-tiba Kyuu menghadapi uts jadi harus belajar serius~ ini ajha minggu depan masih ada test mata kuliah umum uwuuuu~~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Judul : Tetangga Sebelah**_

_**Chapter :**_ _**3**_

_**Genre : Romance, humor, OOC, parody, dan segala tetekbengeknya.**_

_**Disclaimer : Om Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Pairing : NO PAIRING**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Ini hanyalah fict gabut Kyuu di bulan puasa 2019.. :v please, jgn nagih chapter fict yg lain, otak kyuu gak ada ide sama sekali.. :'v**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bermain Api itu Malapetaka, lho**_

Hari yang cerah setelah perayaan tahun baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Suasana di kediaman apartement sederhana sedang tenang-tenangnya. Setelah liburan paska tahun baru selesai, semua orang mulai bekerja. Termasuk juga Pak Pos yang membawa barang kiriman. Menuju lantai tiga, tepatnya kamar bernomorkan 301.

Bel kamar nomor 301 dibunyikan oleh Pak Pos, keluarlah seorang pemuda beralis cabang yang sudah menanti kiriman paketnya dengan wajah bahagia. Kagami menandatangani kertas pengiriman, lalu Pak Pos memberi paket pada Kagami dengan senyuman ramah.

Setelah Pak Pos pergi, Kagami membawa kotak paketnya. Kagami menaruhnya dengan hati-hati di atas meja. Dia membuka lapbam pada kotak tersebut dan membukanya, bagaikan ada cahaya kemilau keluar dari kotak tersebut saat dibuka. Kagami mengambil benda yang sudah dibelinya.

Kagami tersenyum mengagumi benda yang sudah dibelinya untuk kebutuhan sehari-harinya, iya, dia membeli wajan anti lengket dengan harga murah karena menang undian di toko online. Kagami harus berterima kasih pada toko online _Sho*py_.

Tanpa menunggu lama, langsung saja Kagami ingin mencoba wajan tersebut dengan burger yang sedang dia buat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di depan kamar 302, juga terdapat Pak Pos yang membawa barang kiriman untuk Aomine. Aomine keluar begitu mendengar bunyi bel, dia terkejut karena barang kirimannya sudah sampai. Aomine menandatangani kertas pengiriman dan menerima kotak paketnya. Begitu Pak Pos pergi, Aomine membawa paketnya ke dalam apartementnya yang berantakan bagai kapal pecah itu.

Sama seperti Kagami ketika membuka kotak paketnya dengan _lebay_, Aomine tercengang melihat barang yang dibelinya tersebut. Barang itu adalah speaker merk _sonic gear_ yang memang sudah lama diincar oleh Aomine. Sebagai pecinta musik idol terutama _ų's _dari _lovelive school idol project_, Aomine berniat mencoba speaker itu dengan album favoritnya yaitu _snow halation_.

Alasan Aomine menyukai idol tersebut sangat sederhana, karena salah satu member tersebut ada yang berdada besar. Yah, kalian pasti tahu siapa itu. Bagi Aomine cewek cantik berdada besar itu suatu keajaiban. Aomine memanglah mesum tapi dia lama-kelamaan malah jadi menyukai semua member ų's~ :v

Aomine langsung menyambungkan speakernya dengan DVD-USB, lalu menyetel DVD yang ingin didengarnya. Aomine memilih lagu dari list album tersebut yang menurutnya paling seru judulnya _mermaid festa_ _vol 1_.

_**(Anggap Aomine punya CDnya)**_

Sebelumnya Aomine menambah volume speaker sampai _full_, untuk membuktikan sebagus apa bass yang di dapat dari _speake_r tersebut. Suara iringan gitar langsung berdendang lalu suara ke-9 wanita yang menggelegar hingga keluar ruangan dan menembus ke kamar sebelah.

_**No, tomenaide anata kara atsuku nare~~~~~**_

_**(Disarankan baca sambil dengerin lagunya :v)**_

Intro lagunya langsung membuat Kagami yang berada di kamar 301 terkejut, tak sengaja menjatuhkan burgernya yang baru matang saat ingin ditaruh ke piring yang sudah berisi racikan sausnya. Kagami _nyesek_ begitu melihat burger yang sudah susah payah dia buat terbuang sia-sia.

Kagami menatap penuh dendam pada tembok, yang dibaliknya adalah kamar tetangganya Aomine yang sekarang lagi joget-joget gak jelas.

Kagami mencoba sabar lalu kembali membuat ulang burgernya, burger yang terjatuh tadi sudah Kagami buang ke tong sampah organik. Sangat disayangkan memang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kemudian waktu terus berjalan dari Kagami yang membersihkan kamarnya, menjemur pakaian, mengerjakan tugas kuliah, sampai makan sore, namun Aomine belum mematikan musik dengan speaker kerasnya.

Beruntung Aida Riko yang tinggal di kamar 303 sedang tidak berada di apartementnya sehingga tak terganggu.

Sekarang sudah jam 12 malam namun lagu dengan speaker keras itu masih berkumandang sehingga Kagami tak bisa tertidur. Matanya terus melek dengan wajah penuh penderitaan, hingga cahaya dari balik tirai jendelanya menyelip menandakan hari sudah pagi. Kagami terbangun dari posisi tidurnya, lalu berdiri dan langsung _ngedumel_.

"KAU KIRA INI JAM BERAPA, AOMINE?! BERISIK TAHU!" Teriak Kagami dan tentu tak didengar Aomine akibat speaker kerasnya.

Kagami langsung berjalan keluar apartementnya, lalu berdiri di depan apartement Aomine. Kagami langsung mengetuk pintu apartement Aomine dengan keras akibat emosi.

"WOY, AOMINE KELUAR LU!" Teriak Kagami memanggil di pemilik ruangan 302 tersebut.

Setelah itu musik keras yang disetel langsung mati, Aomine perlahan membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Kenapa sih? _Jama!_" Ucap Aomine begitu membuka pintunya hingga membuat Kagami menjadi semakin kesal.

"Hah?! Yang mengganggu itu kau! Musik kerasmu itu sangat mengganggu aktivitasku tahu~~!" Jawab Kagami bertolak pinggang.

"Itu tidak akan mengganggu jika kau mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya~" _bacot _Aomine menciptakan perempatan amarah di kening Kagami.

"Baiklah, terserah.. sekarang kau matikan musik idol itu, menjijikan tahu~" ucap Kagami yang menghina idol kesukaan Aomine.

"Apa?! Kau baru saja menghina idol favoritku! Kau tidak tahu betapa hebatnya mereka, jangan seenaknya bicara ya!" Ucap Aomine yang menarik kaos Kagami sehingga wajah mereka yang emosi saling berpandangan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Idolmu itu menjijikan, menari-nari memakai seragam SMA, sangat memalukan.. memang berapa umurmu?" Kagami malah memprovokasi Aomine yang juga mulai kesal, Aomine melepaskan Kagami dengan mendorongnya sehingga Kagami mundur beberapa langkah.

"Masa bodo, aku tidak mau menurut padamu.. memang kau siapa? Seenaknya mengaturku..?" Ucap Aomine yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

_**BRAKK!**_

"Apaaaa..?! Dia.. bisa-bisanya dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali setelah menggangguku dengan musik idolnya itu.." gerutu Kagami yang kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Begitu masuk ke dalam ruangannya, Kagami membuka lemari alat kebersihannya. Terdapat alat penyedot debu dengan daya sedot yang kuat. Kagami mencolok kabelnya pada _stopkontak_ lalu mengangkat selang penyedot debu itu dan memandang tembok yang menghubungkannya dengan kamar Aomine.

"Kau kira kau bisa seenaknya memperlakukanku seperti ini, hah? Lihat saja, apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu.." gertak Kagami bicara sambil memandang tembok.

Sementara di balik tembok tersebut terdapat Aomine berdiri dengan penuh dendam, sambil mengangkat speakernya.

"Seenaknya saja kau menghina _ų's_, sama saja kau menghina malaikatku, Nozomi-_chan_.. sebagai kesatria pelindungnya tentu saja aku tak bisa memaafkannya! Jika memang begitu, aku bisa membuatmu mendengar nyanyian nozomi-_chan _hingga kau mengakui betapa manisnya diaaa!" Ucap Aomine membela idolnya.

"RASAKAN PENYEDOT DEBU ULTRA SONIC INI, AOMINEEEE..!" Teriak Kagami yang menekan tombol _full_ pada penyedot debunya sehingga mengeluarkan suara bising angin yang keras.

"INI DIA NYANYIAN SOLO NOZOMI-CHAN, STAR DASH! RASAKAN INI KAU, KAGAAAMIII...!" Teriak Aomine juga memutar volume speakernya hingga _high_ level.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAHH..." Teriak mereka berdua seru sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian..

"Kubilang untuk berhenti Aomine!" Teriak Kagami mencoba menghentikan tetangganya yang keras kepala itu.

"Gak mau! Kalau memang mengganggu, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja?!" Jawaban Aomine jelas membuat Kagami jadi tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya tetangganya ini makhluk macam apa.

Kagami hanya menghela nafas setelah adu gelut yang tak berfaedah bersama Aomine, Kagami yang sudah lelah membiarkan alat penyedot debunya bersender di tembok agar Aomine tidak mengira kalau dia sudah menyerah.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan pergi.." gumam Kagami yang mengambil jaket musim dinginnya di gantungan belakang pintu.

Sebenarnya Kagami hanya ingin buang sampah dan jajan di _konbini_ sebentar, lalu nanti kembali lagi. Siapa tahu, saat dia kembali Aomine sudah menyerah. Setelah memakai sepatu Kagami keluar dari apartementnya, dia melewati kamar Aomine dengan memandangnya jengkel.

"Awas saja kau mine-_burik_!" Kagami ngedumel sambil berjalan.

Kagami berjalan melewati pembuangan sampah dari komplek rumahnya dan melempar sampahnya dengan kencang karena masih kesal dengan Aomine, lalu pergi ke _konbini_ yang tidak jauh dari sana dan membeli 5 kaleng bir juga cemilan. Kagami kemudian melihat jam di tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 11 siang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kagami tidak menyadari di kediamannya sedang terjadi masalah pada penyedot debunya yang masih menyala.

Instalasi listrik di apartement Kagami berasap, lalu _stopkontak_ di dalam tiba-tiba meledak, sengatan listrik bertegangan yang cukup besar menyamber penyedot debu yang langsung error dan mati. Lalu muncul api kecil yang menyamber di karpet Kagami.

Api itu membesar dan menyamber benda lain yang mudah terbakar. Mesin penyedot debu yang mati mengalihkan perhatian Aomine yang masih _ngotot_ tidak mau mengalah. Aomine tersenyum nista karena merasa menang.

"Dia mematikan mesin penyedot debunya? Ehehe~" gumam Aomine yang _bego_.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami kembali ke gedung apartementnya, lalu menaiki tangga hingga lantai tiga. Dia masih mendengar Aomine yang masih menyalakan musik idolnya, tentu saja Kagami kesal karena Aomine masih belum mau mengakui kesalahannya. Langsung saja Kagami menghampiri kamar bernomorkan 302 tersebut dan mengetuknya keras.

"OY, AOMINE KELUAR LU!" Panggil Kagami ngajak gelut lagi.

Aomine keluar sambil ngupil, "Apaan seh? Bukannya lu udah ngalah?" Tanya Aomine.

"Siapa bilang?! Dan lagi, apa kau masih tidak menyadari kesalahanmu? Seandainya ada tetangga yang lainnya, pasti dia akan melakukan apa yang aku lakukan..!" Kagami yang ngomel-ngomel seperti_ emak-emak_.

Aomine masih tetap mengupil dengan tampang _songong_ dia hanya bilang, " Hah..?"

"_Hah.. janeeyo!_" Kagami memijit kepalanya yang sakit menghadapi tetangganya ini, "Karena hal ini tak ada penyelesaian, aku akan memanggil Imayoshi-_san_ untuk mengatakannya padamu.." Ucap Kagami yang ingin pergi menemui pemilik apartement.

"Apa..?! Kau ingin ngadu?! Tak akan kubiarkan!" Ucap Aomine yang menarik jaket Kagami.

Kagami lalu mendorong wajah Aomine dengan kakinya agar melepaskannya, "Lepaskan, bodoh!"

"GAK!"

"KUBILANG LEPAS, WOY!"

"GAK MAU..!"

Tiba-tiba bau asap terbakar memasuki indra penciuman Aomine dan Kagami. Mereka yang menyadari langsung berhenti ribut.

"Hey Aomine, apa kau meninggalkan masakanmu..?" Tanya Kagami.

"Uuh.. Aku tidak memasak apapun.." jawab Aomine yang juga bingung, "Kalau dipikir-pikir Kagami, bukannya baunya berasal dari kamarmu?" Tanya Aomine yang membuat Kagami seketika berlari dan membuka pintu apartementnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua, di dalam kamar Kagami ada api yang besar yang sudah menyambar kemana-mana.

"Kita harus mengambil air, cepat Aomine!"

"Baiklah, ini airnya" Aomine memberikan segelas air pada Kagami.

"Bukan bodoh, ini terlalu sedikit, berikan aku seember cepat..!" Aomine hanya diam saja, "..Oy!"

"Kagami, menurutku kita tak akan bisa memadamkannya.. lebih baik kita segera menelpon pemadam kebakaran sekarang..!" Saran Aomine.

"Terlalu lama, rumahku keburu hangus..!" Jawab Kagami _ngeyel_, lalu malah ingin _nekat_ menerobos masuk ke dalam yang langsung ditahan Aomine dengan memeluk tubuh Kagami dari belakang.

"Jangan Kagami! Itu terlalu berbahaya..!" Ucap Aomine yang berusaha menahan Kagami.

"Lepaskan! Rumahku.. barang-barangku..! Masih di dalam!"

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan, apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu..!"

"Tidakk.. rumahku..!"

"Ada apa ini?!" Tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah pemilik apartement, Imayoshi Shoichi.

"Imayoshi-_san_, cepat panggil pemadam kebakaran.. dan katakan pada penghuni lainnya untuk keluar juga, kamar Kagami sudah terbakar! Aku akan menarik Kagami keluar dari sini..!" Jelas Aomine yang langsung dimengerti Imayoshi yang memberitahu penghuni apartement lainnya dan menelpon pemadam kebakaran.

Sedangkan Aomine masih berusaha menarik Kagami yang sudah menangisi rumahnya untuk keluar, "Tidak..! Wajan anti lengket yang baru aku beli..! Barang-barangku.. huwaaaa!"

"Sudah, relakan saja Kagami..!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di depan bangunan apartement sederhana itu, sedang rame dibanjiri _massa_ karena berita kebakaran. Para pemadam berjalan-jalan di sana. Ada juga yang masih menyemprotkan air.

Imayoshi sedang mencoba mendengar penyebab kasus yang terjadi dari salah satu pemadam. Aomine hanya memandang malang tetangganya yang cuma bengong karena syok dengan musibah yang dialaminya.

"Rumahku... sekarang, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal huhu~" Kagami yang menangisi nasibnya yang bakal jadi gelandangan.

Imayoshi menghampiri Kagami yang duduk meringkuk dengan selimut yang dijadikan kerudung. Imayoshi menggaruk kepalanya dengan tersenyum meledek pada Kagami dan Aomine yang menantikan penjelasannya.

"Yah~ penyebabnya ternyata korsleting listik pada instalasi, jadi ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Kagami-_kun_ yang meninggalkan penyedot debunya.." jelas Imayoshi, "Tapi setidaknya, kau beruntung karena berada di luar saat korsleting terjadi-aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika ada mayat di dalamnya~ Ahahahahaha!" Lanjut Imayoshi.

_Bisa-bisanya dia tertawa di situasi seperti ini?!_ Jerit batin Aomine dan Kagami.

"Karena ini salahku sebagai pemilik apartement, aku akan bertanggung jawab.." Imayoshi menyentuh pundak Kagami sebagai penenang, "Sampai kamarmu kembali normal, maka Kagami-_kun_, kau akan tinggal bersama Aomine.."

"Heh?" Kagami _cengo_.

"Hah?!" Aomine _jawdrop_.

"Sementara.. ini hanya sementara, tidak masalah'kan? Kalian kan sesama pria, kalian boleh bayar sewanya setengah harga saja.. oke?" Ucap Imayoshi yang menepuk pundak Kagami lalu Aomine untuk memastikan keputusannya tepat, lalu pergi begitu saja dari mereka.

Aomine menatap ke bawah pada Kagami yang duduk meringkuk, juga sebaliknya lalu mereka saling membuang muka. Mereka tidak menyangka mereka akan tinggal bersama, padahal tidak terlalu saling mengenal. Tentu saja itu _awkwar_.

_Chikuso..!_ Umpat mereka berbarengan di dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 3 owatta!**_

_**Minna, arigatou yang udah sempet baca fict abal ini.. kuharap kalian tidak bosan akan ke bromance-an AoKaga kali ini... ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Judul : Tetangga Sebelah**_

_**Chapter :**_ _**4**_

_**Genre : Romance, friendship, humor, OOC, parody bromance, dan segala tetekbengeknya.**_

_**Disclaimer : Om Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Pairing : NO PAIRING**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Gatau mau ngomong apa, kyuu lama kan updatenya kan wkwk**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mandi Bareng Cowok itu...**_

Pagi yang cerah dengan awan di langit, cahayanya yang menyelip dibalik tirai membuat Aomine terbangun. Dia terduduk lalu menengok ke samping yang terdapat _futon_ dengan Kagami yang tidur membelakanginya. Aomine menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

_Dia belum bangun? Bukannya dia ada kelas.._

Aomine mengalami dilema antara membangunkan Kagami atau tidak.

Bagaimana jika dia membangunkannya ternyata Kagami tak ada matkul? Bagaimana jika dia tidak membangunkannya ternyata Kagami ada matkul?

Aomine tentu tak ingin mengganggu Kagami yang masih tidur.

Terus bagaimana reaksinya jika dia mencoba membangunkan Kagami?

Aomine tak yakin untuk bereaksi kaget atau pura-pura tidak tahu. Aomine terus-menerus menatap Kagami gelisah seperti gadis SMP yang ingin menyatakan rasa pada pria idamannya.

Jijik sumpah.

Sementara itu yang ditatap sebenarnya sudah bangun dengan mata memerah akibat susah tidur. Kagami yang merasa terus ditatap mulai tidak nyaman akan situasinya yang _awkwar_ sekali. Kagami terus merapal dalam hati agar Aomine berhenti menatapnya.

_Vangke, dia ngeliatin gw terus!_

Karena hal tersebut membuat Kagami sulit untuk bisa bergerak dari posisinya, mana pantatnya terasa gatal lagi.

_Aduh, pantat gw gatel euy~ gimana nih? Apa gw garuk ajha?_

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide yang tidak terlalu cemerlang tapi lumayan efektif dari otak kecil Kagami. Bagaikan hidayah seperti muncul lampu terang di otaknya.

_Aha! Mending gw pura-pura baru bangun ajha.._

Tuh kan, dibilang idenya biasa saja. Mendingan dari tadi saja langsung bangun. Itulah Kagami, lelaki polos yang cukup ribet. Apalagi masalah perasaan pada _doi_. Pantas saja _doi_ tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya saking ribetnya Kagami.

Kagami langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. Dengan dalih baru bangun, dia pura-pura ngulet. Merenggangkan ototnya yang pegal-pegal.

Melihat pergerakan Kagami, Aomine langsung terbangun dari posisinya lalu duduk di bangku yang di depannya terdapat meja komputer. Aomine menyalakan komputernya lalu menyambungkannya dengan internet pada _game_ yang akan dimainkannya. Perlu diketahui hari ini Aomine libur.

"Oh kau sudah bangun.." ucap Aomine pada Kagami yang ngucek-ngucek matanya untuk mengorek beleknya. _Iiiuh~_

"Ah iya begitulah, hari ini aku libur sih~" jelas Kagami yang membuat Aomine tidak tenang, kenapa mereka harus libur di saat yang sama?! Padahal Aomine berharap mereka tidak bertemu sampai seharian.

"Ouh, begitu? Baguslah.. aku juga libur hari ini.." tanggap Aomine yang datar melihat komputernya padahal di dalam hati dia ngehujat.

_Anjay~ kenapa nih bocah pake libur?! Kan gw jadi ga nyantai di rumah.. aaargh!_ Jerit batin Aomine.

Sedangkan Kagami,

_Apa?! Dia libur juga, mana gw ga ada kerjaan hari ini.. gw gamau ketemu nih kampret seharian! _Jerit batin Kagami.

Suasana menjadi awkwar dan hening tiba-tiba, kedua pria itu hanya duduk beberapa meter sok sibuk sendiri. Hanya suara Aomine yang menekan tombol di _mouse_nya saat bermain _game_. Suasana ini membuat Kagami yang _gabut_ merasa _insecure_ lalu akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membereskan _futon_nya.

"Kau tidak mandi?" Tanya Kagami yang baru selesai membereskan _futon_nya.

"Hah? Saat libur, laki-laki itu tidak perlu mandi. Lagian ga kemana-mana juga.." jelas Aomine tentang pandangan mandi bagi laki-laki jorok sepertinya.

_Pantes saja dia ireng.. :) _sarkas Kagami dalam hati.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Aomine yang menatap curiga Kagami yang membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Ng-nggak kok.." ngeles Kagami lalu dia berdiri dan menyampirkan handuk di pundaknya, "Kalau begitu aku akan mandi dulu.." jelasnya.

"Oh silahkan.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah.. menyegarkan, setelah mandi badanku terasa lebih adem~" ucap Kagami yang mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk, wajahnya terlihat lebih lega karena sebelumnya dia kegerahan akibat keringat.

Pandangannya melihat pada Aomine yang terlihat masih santai bermain _game mobile_ di komputernya dengan serius, Kagami kemudian melihat sekeliling ruangan yang terkesan tidak terurus akibat barang-barang yang berserakan dan berbagai sampah dari makanan ringan. Nampaknya tetangganya ini tipe yang malas beres-beres, kecuali kalau lagi niat.

"Hey, apa kau tidak pernah membersihkan ruanganmu? Ini sangat kacau.." tanya Kagami masih menggesekkan handuk di lehernya.

"Huh? Di saat libur cowok ga perlu bersih-bersih, karena ini waktunya untuk bersantai~" jelas Aomine sok benar, Kagami hanya memandang sinis Aomine yang mencoba ngeles dengan muka _stay cool_nya itu.

"Setidaknya kau bisa taruh barangmu di tempat yang teratur.._ttaku_!" Jelas Kagami yang berjongkok di lantai dan mengambil sampah yang berserakan ke dalam plastik, "Baiklah, aku akan berbaik hati untuk bersih-bersih. Lagipula, aku menumpang di sini, aku akan pakai penyedot debunya ya.." Sebagai orang yang numpang, dengan kebaikan hatinya yang bagai malaikat, Kagami pun meminta izin pada Aomine untuk membersihkan kamarnya.

"Baiklah, lakukan saja sesukamu.." ucap Aomine yang masih terkesan mengabaikan Kagami.

Hari itu pun Kagami pun berakhir membersihkan ruangan Aomine. Selesai meletakan semua barang di tempat teratur dan membuang sampah, Kagami pun memakai penyedot debu untuk membersihkan lantai. Dia berjalan dari ujung ke ujung hingga sampai di kursi dimana Aomine duduk sambil serius menatap _game_ _mobile_ di layar komputer.

"_Gomen_, permisi.. aku akan membersihkan bagian bawah mejamu.." jelas Kagami yang membuat Aomine berdiri tapi tetap serius memandang ke layar komputer, dan Kagami menyingkirkan kursi roda di sana, dengan kaki Aomine yang melebar karena penyedot debu diarahkan Kagami ke tengahnya.

Setelah selesai, Kagami kembali menaruh kursinya ke tempat semula, "Baiklah, kau bisa duduk lagi.." jelas Kagami lalu Aomine langsung duduk pada kursinya, namun saat dia duduk _hero_ di _game mobile_ yang Aomine mainkan, langsung terbunuh hanya dengan sekali tembak.

_**You Kill!**_ Jelas suara komputer dari game itu, Aomine melotot karena baru pertama kalinya dia terbunuh.

"Oh sial, aku tidak menyadari tembakannya karena mencoba duduk tadi! Aaaargh! Pangkat _MVP_ku tamat sudah!" Desah frustasi Aomine sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, bagai tersadar dia langsung menatap dendam pada Kagami yang sedang mencabut colokan penyedot debu sambil bersiul-siul, tapi Aomine sadar dia tak bisa menyalahkan Kagami yang sudah berbaik hati membersihkan ruangannya.

_Tunggu, itu bukan berarti dia berniat menggangguku.._ batin Aomine sadar tentang hal yang bukan salah Kagami.

Aomine akhirnya kembali lanjut di dunia fantasinya bermain _game_, sedangkan Kagami di kamar mandi menyiapkan ember dan pel-an untuk mengepel lantai. Entah bagaimana Kagami merasakan lantainya sangat berdebu dan lengket, pasti _ganguro_ itu jarang mengepel lantai rumahnya. Tidak salah lagi, dia memang jorok. Dan Kagami sangat tidak cocok di lingkungan yang kotor. Itu membuatnya merasa terganggu dan iritasi.

Kagami mulai mengepel lantai dari ujung ke ujung lalu dia kembali berakhir pada posisi Aomine yang _pw_ sambil fokus dengan _game_nya.

"Baiklah, bisa menyingkir lagi? aku akan mengepel bagian bawah mejamu.." jelas Kagami yang hanya diabaikan oleh Aomine yang masih fokus dengan _game_nya.

"Oy, aku akan mengepel bagian bawah mejamu.." terang Kagami lagi sambil menggenggam erat tongkat pel-an dengan urat kesal di pelipisnya.

"Aomine, kau dengar yang kukatakan, 'bukan?" Lagi Kagami bertanya dengan aura intimidasi menatap tetangganya yang masih berusaha fokus.

_MUKATSUKU!_

Hujat Kagami dalam hati lalu dengan gesit dia menarik kursi roda dimana Aomine sedang duduk, Aomine refleks melepaskan _mouse_ juga _keyboard_ dimana dia menggunakannya untuk menggerakan _hero _di _game_, Kagami mengepel santai tanpa peduli dengan Aomine yang membatu ketika melihat _hero_nya langsung diserang ramai-ramai oleh musuh dengan mirisnya.

"Aaaaargh...! _Stella_-_chan_!" Teriak Aomine memanggil nama _hero_ yang dia gunakan.

"Siapa _Stella_?" Tanya Kagami tanpa tahu _Stella_ padahal dia mahasiswa jurusan _game_, tapi tidak tahu apapun tentang _game_.

Lalu ternyata misinya gagal, dan tim yang Aomine pimpin langsung kalah.

_**Lose! **_Ucap suara komputer dari _game_ lagi yang menyatakan tim Aomine telah kalah. Aomine terdiam akibat rasa kecewa atas kekalahan untuk pertama kalinya. Dan itu disebabkan oleh pria yang sedang mengepel lantai.

"Oh, kau kalah.. Ternyata _Stella_ sangat lemah.."

"Haha.. lemah kau bilang? Itu artinya aku yang lemah?" Aomine langsung berdiri dari kursi dan menggenggam erat pundak Kagami, "Dia mati, itu semua gara-gara lo! Sialan lo, Kagami!"

"Hah?! Tunggu kok jadi gw yang disalahin?!"

"Kalau saja lo bersabar pasti _Stella-chan_ masih hidup tau!"

"Bagaimana bisa karakter game hidup?! Apa kau mabuk..?!"

"Hidupkan lagi! Hidupkan _Stella-chan_ kembali!"

"O-oy!"

Begitulah, bagaimana _Stella_ mati dengan mengenaskan (bagi Aomine).

RIP _Stella_.

.

.

.

.

.

Baiklah setelah pertengkaran itu mereka memutuskan untuk tidak saling mengganggu lagi, sekarang terlihat Kagami yang baru selesai mencuci dan menjemur bajunya di beranda apartement. Setelah selesai, dia kembali masuk ke dalam ruang apartement dan melihat Aomine yang sudah berhenti main _game_ dan sedang melihat-lihat majalah dewasa dengan _gravure idol_ favoritnya Mai-_chan _sambil tiduran. Sebenarnya dia berhenti main _game _karena ngambek kalah main tadi.

"Hah~" Kagami merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal, "Akhirnya cucian selesai juga, setelah ini tinggal melipat baju dan memasak makan siang.. kau lapar bukan, 'Aomine?" Tanya Kagami pada Aomine yang tidak mau menatapnya dan diam saja.

"Ceeh, masih ngambek ajha.. _gaki ka omae_..?" Gerutu Kagami memperhatikan Aomine yang bodo amat dikatain bocah, "Ah, baiklah.. sebelum itu, kurasa aku akan mandi dulu.. hari ini cuacanya lembap sekali, aku langsung berkeringat lagi.." jelas Kagami yang kembali menyampir handuk di pundaknya lalu masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi, tak berapa lama terdengar suara _shower_ yang dihidupkan.

Selesai mandi Kagami keluar kembali dengan wajah bahagia karena adem, "Hah~ mandi emang paling nikmat setelah bekerja keras~" jelasnya.

Kagami memutuskan untuk memasak makan siang, dengan cekatan dia mengolah bahan makanan yang sudah dia beli di minimarket malam kemarin. Setelah masakannya jadi dia menyiapkan di atas meja dengan Aomine menatap nafsu masakan tersebut.

"Waw _suge_!" Jelas Aomine yang langsung comot _tempura _udang dan membuat Kagami kesal.

"Wey! Cuci tangan dulu!" Bentak Kagami pada Aomine yang tidak mendengarkan, Kagami kemudian berdiri dan menyampir handuk lagi di pundaknya.

"Hm?" Aomine dengan mulut penuh berisi makanan menatap heran pada Kagami, "Kau tidak makan?"

"Ah, nanti.. aku mau mandi dulu, badanku jadi gerah setelah lama berada di dekat kompor.." jelas Kagami yang berjalan ke bilik kamar mandi lagi, dan terdengar suara _shower_. Aomine menatap ke kamar mandi dengan pandangan aneh.

_Bukankah dia terlalu sering mandi?_ Tanya Aomine dalam hati.

Selesai mandi Kagami memakan makan siangnya. Kemudian dia kembali bekerja untuk mencuci piring, melipat baju, membuat _dessert_, lalu keluar halaman apartement membantu abang Imayoshi membersihkan halaman dan memberi _dessert_ buatannya ke tetangga.

Begitu kembali Kagami mandi karena merasa kegerahan lagi, setelah selesai waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Kagami pergi keluar untuk belanja ke super market membeli kebutuhannya, begitu kembali dia mandi lagi karena membeli bubuk aroma terapi untuk berendam di _ofuro_. Setelah mandi dia memasak makan malam, setelah masak dia mandi lagi. Setelah makan dan perut kenyang, dia mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, merasa kepalanya harus didinginkan dia mandi lagi. Sehari itu Kagami mandi sampai 7 kali.

Selang 5 hari berlalu, Aomine mulai merasakan sebuah keanehan dari pria bersurai merah marun gradasi hitam itu. Kagami memang sangat rajin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti ibu-ibu. Ruangan Aomine yang dulu kacau balau dan bau menjadi wangi dan kinclong. Kebersihan yang membuat siapapun nyaman tinggal di dalamnya. Aomine benar-benar berterima kasih tentang itu.

Namun, saat Aomine perhatikan lebih detil setelah bekerja dan berkeringat Kagami sangat suka mandi. Di dalam pikiran Aomine, Kagami nampak seperti berang-berang yang kerjanya mandi tiap hari. Padahal cuaca ga terlalu panas ataupun dingin, keluar sebentar juga tidak akan membuat tubuh kita menjadi terlalu kotor, tapi beda dengan Kagami yang selalu mandi sehabis beraktivitas.

Seperti sekarang, tepat pukul 11 malam setelah Kagami selesai mengerjakan laporannya. Dia berdalih ingin menrefleksikan tubuh di dalam _ofuro_ karena lelah berpikir. Dalam kegelapan di ruang kamarnya Aomine tidak bisa tidur dengan mata memerah, dia mendengar kecipak air dari kamar mandi yang terbuang percuma.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Aomine ingat kalau air memiliki tagihan tersendiri, selama ini dia selalu hemat air karena tagihan air itu lumayan mahal. Apalagi tagihan air panas untuk berendam di _ofuro_, sebulannya bisa menghabiskan setengah gaji _parttime_nya, meski dapat kiriman uang dari orangtuanya tentu hal itu tak akan menutupi sebanyak apa biaya hidupnya. Terbangun seperti zombi dari _futon_nya, Aomine berjalan keluar apartementnya karena penasaran tagihan air yang harus dibayarnya.

Dia berjalan ke samping apartementnya yang terdapat mesin kecil yang menempel di tembok, mesin itu berguna untuk menghitung tagihan per meter kubik air yang telah digunakan. Aomine meskipun memang bodoh dia tahu berapa banyak air yang sudah dihabiskan Kagami, itu pasti tidak sedikit. Dalam sebulan per meter kubik seharga seratus ribu, lalu bayangkan berapa banyak liter yang sudah dipakai Kagami.

Aomine melihat takut-takut angka biaya yang akan ditanggungnya hanya untuk lima hari ini, dengan berani dia membuka matanya yang tertutup. Melihat langsung pada mesin di depannya dengan gagah.

Terlihat di matanya..

_**10.500.000**_

_GYAAAAA!_ teriaknya dalam hati akan tingginya biaya air dalam lima hari itu.

Tidak hanya itu angkanya terus meningkat hingga membuatnya ingin pingsan, telingahnya dapat mendengar suara _shower_ dari dalam apartementnya. Dia hanya terdiam di sana lalu kembali ke dalam apartementnya sambil menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan, dia masuk ke dalam selimut di _futon_nya dan tidur meringkuk. Tentunya dengan tatapan seperti zombi yang siap menerkam siapapun.

_**Ceklek!**_

Pintu bilik kamar mandi terbuka memperlihat Kagami yang dengan wajah leganya setelah mandi, "Ah~ enak banget berendam sebelum tidur, dengan begini aku bisa tidur nyenyak~" jelas Kagami yang memakai pajamanya dan topi tidur yang lucu.

Mendengar suara Kagami, mata Aomine langsung mendelik padanya di balik bantal dengan penuh dendam. Kagami sama sekali tidak menyadarinya dan langsung tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari tepat jam setengah delapan, seperti biasa Kagami mandi lebih awal untuk bersiap berangkat ke kampus karena kelas pagi. Dalam keadaan telanjang dia menatap ngeri pada Aomine yang juga telanjang di hadapannya. Kagami kemudian menatap ke bawah dan melihat _**terong**_ milik Aomine yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Kagami melotot dengan efek _lebay_.

"Tunggu, apa ini?! Kenapa kau ikut masuk?!" Tanya Kagami panik dalam benaknya dia takut di-_apa-apa_-in Aomine.

Aomine langsung mengurung Kagami dengan kedua tangan panjangnya hingga membuat Kagami terpojok ke tembok di belakangnya dengan pandangan ngeri, Aomine menatap tajam dengan aura dingin yang menyertainya.

"Kita akan mandi bersama mulai sekarang.." jelas Aomine yang wajahnya hanya berjarak 7 cm.

_EEEEEH?!_ Teriak Kagami dalam hati merasa aneh akan keganjalan ini, wajahnya sampai membiru. Kedua tangannya langsung mendorong wajah Aomine untuk menjauh darinya.

"C..cho...ch.._chotto matte_! Apa maksudnya mandi bersama?! Kedua pria mandi bersama?! Itu menggelikan tahu!"

"Tentu saja kita harus mandi bersama, ini demi kebaikan kita berdua (untuk tagihan air)!" Bentak Aomine yang menyalakan _shower_nya hingga air mengucur membasahi mereka berdua.

"Ah~ dingin!" Desah Kagami yang kedinginan karena masih pagi.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya? Kau kan suka melakukannya, pasti ini nikmat untukmu! Bahkan, kau melakukannya sampai 7 ronde kemarin.. (maksudnya mandi)" Jelas Aomine yang memperkuat kucuran air dari _shower_nya.

"Hey, tunggu dulu.. meski aku suka, melakukannya bersama cowok itu mustahil! Melakukannya di depan orang lain, ga ada nikmatnya wey!" Jelas Kagami menolak Aomine (hanya tentang mandi).

"Sudah nikmati saja!"

"Tidak!"

Kagami bersikeras menolak, hingga menggeser bilik kamar mandi dan memakai handuk di pinggangnya. Aomine tidak tinggal diam dan berusaha menangkap Kagami, mengetahui itu Kagami langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Aomine memakai handuk di pinggangnya juga dan mengejar Kagami yang mulai membuka pintu apartement untuk kabur.

"Hey, tunggu kampret! Mau kemana Lu?" Aomine mencegah Kagami yang hampir kabur, dia menarik lengan Kagami lalu dengan kuat pria _ganguro_ itu memeluk tubuh Kagami dari belakang dan menarik paksa Kagami untuk masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

Begitupula dengan Kagami yang masih memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman Aomine, "Lepaskan! Kau mulai menakutkan, aku melakukannya bukan karena aku suka! (Ini masih tentang mandi)" Teriak Kagami.

"Apa?! Kau kira itu solusi yang tepat di saat ini? Setelah kau begitu banyak memerasku?! (Untuk tagihan air)"

"Hah? Apanya yang diperas?! Tetap saja itu tidak adil untukku..! Lepaskan aku, Aomine!"

"Nggak! Apanya yang tidak adil?! Aku sudah bersabar sampai sekarang, seharusnya melihat _banana_ku itu sudah menjadi pandangan yang normal untukmu!"

"Memang sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja melihat _banana_ oranglain saat mandi itu menggelikan, _ahomine_! Lepaskan aku, _teme_!"

Sementara mereka bertengkar di depan apartement hanya dengan menggunakan handuk, tanpa mereka sadari di samping mereka terdapat pria bersurai pirang emas yang terhenti saat menuju tangga apartement. Tentunya itu akibat Kagami dan Aomine yang bertengkar dan menghalangi jalan.

Pria itu adalah Nash Gold Jr, seorang bule amerika yang merantau ke jepang untuk menjadi karyawan di suatu perusahaan iklan ternama. Matanya melihat Aomine yang tengah memeluk Kagami dan mendengar pertengkaran mereka soal _banana _yang mereka miliki di balik handuk di pinggang mereka.

Entah apa yang terjadi tapi itu menimbulkan pertanyaan _ambigay_ di otak Nash. Di tambah dia melihat kedua pemuda itu berpelukan di depan apartement. Saat ini otaknya sedang _ngebleng _dan di pandangannya sekarang terlihat seperti ini..

-_**Pandangan Nash**_

_Aomine dan Kagami sedang berpelukan mesra seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimadu cinta terlarang._

_Aomine : Kagami, jangan pergi! Aku janji akan melakukannya dengan gentle.._

_Kagami : Tidak, kau selalu saja memaksaku melakukan hal seperti ini.. padahal ini masih pagi.._

_Aomine : Maafkan aku, melihatmu membuatku tak bisa menahan bananaku.._

_Kagami : Bananamu sungguh egois, apa kau pernah memikirkan bananaku?_

_**End..**_

Begitulah yang dipikirkan Nash mengenai kedua pemuda di depannya. Pria pirang emas itu hanya bisa terdiam membatu di depan AoKaga sampai kedua pemuda tersebut sadar mereka menghalangi Nash. Kedua pemuda itu juga terdiam dengan wajah polos mereka menatap Nash yang memandang aneh mereka.

"Oh, _suimasen_.." jelas Aomine melepaskan Kagami.

"_G-good morning, mister_.." sapa Kagami begitu melihat Nash, "Maaf menghalangi jalanmu, _douzo_.." Kagami minggir lalu mempersilakan Nash untuk lewat, tapi mendapat respon yang cukup aneh.

Nash melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda tak jadi lalu dia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sambil berdecak frustasi, dia menarik nafas dan membuangnya. Dia tersenyum lembut di hadapan Aomine dan Kagami dengan aura kebaikan.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir sepertinya tidak jadi, maaf mengganggu kalian bermesraan.." jelasnya yang berbalik.

"Eh?!" Kagami dan Aomine terkejut mendengar ucapan Nash yang bilang mereka sedang bermesraan, Nash kemudian berjalan ke apartementnya yang bernomor 304 dan memutar kenopnya.

"Kalian bisa lanjutkan lagi, tenang saja, Saya tidak akan beritahu siapapun.. _see you_!" Jelasnya yang langsung masuk ke apartementnya lalu terdengar bunyi kunci yang diputar.

Aomine dan Kagami terdiam dan membatu bersama sambil memandang pintu apartement Nash.

"_Naa_, Aomine.. apa kau berpikir sepertinya dia salah paham tentang hubungan kita?"

"Hm.. Aku juga merasa begitu.."

_Chikuso!_ Mereka mengumpat bersamaan dalam hati.

Setelah itu, akhirnya mereka berdiskusi tentang tagihan air sebelum lanjut mandi. Kagami menatap cek tagihan air di tangannya sambil mengangguk-ngangguk akan ocehan Aomine. Kagami mulai mengerti penyebab Aomine jadi aneh dan ingin mandi bersama tadi.

Penyebabnya karena tagihan air yang besar sebab Kagami yang boros air. Aomine juga akhirnya mengerti bahwa Kagami memang biasa mandi 5-7 kali sehari, dan rela membayar mahal untuk hobi mandinya. Kagami kemudian bertanggung jawab untuk tagihan air, dia berkata bahwa dia yang akan membayar 80% dari tagihan air.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC yeay~ akhirnya Kyuu update wkwk.. padahal mau sering update, tpi apa daya klo udah WB gituu~ :')**_

_**Btw, masih ada omake..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

Di malam suntuk di dalam sebuah bar terdapat pria pirang emas tengah galau sendirian dengan seorang bartender cantik dan bohay yang menemaninya, tepat sekali di seberang meja patri tempatnya duduk.

"Nash, kau kelihatan lesu sekali.. _C'mon guys, _cerialah~ _If you want, you can tell me, right? Work problem?_" ucap wanita pirang di hadapannya dengan bahasa inggris.

"Alex, sepertinya aku berpikir untuk pindah ke Hokkaido dan bekerja menangkap kepiting.." jelas Nash yang menunduk lesu di meja patri dan berniat mengganti profesinya yang sudah cukup tinggi.

"Eh? _Nande_?" Tanya Alex yang penuh pertanyaan pada pria di depannya.


End file.
